When Fate Treats Everyone  Equally
by forfunonlyyy
Summary: After Johnny dies, Alex shows up and helps Marissa work things out. Alex convinces Marissa that she deserves felicity. Meanwhile Johnny's dad, Volchok then Eddie revenge on Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank Sabrina for editting!**

Marissa was standing at the beach, with the Valentine's gift, a necklace that Ryan had given her, in her hands. She was staring at the tide as she threw the necklace in the sea.

She doesn't need Ryan anymore , she now knew she should have stayed away from him a long time ago. He had brought her nothing but trouble and pain. He had asked her to help out his brother while he was out of town, and all she got in return was an attempted sexual assault. She saved Ryan's life when his own brother tried to take it away from him, and she was expelled. And while she was off in her new school, she managed to meet new people, she met Johnny who ended up dying because she couldn't leave Ryan for him.

Her relationship with Ryan had put everyone she was close to through a lot; herself, Ryan, Johnny and everyone else who was around her while she was seeing him. She placed most of the blame on herself; thinking had she broken up with the boy earlier on things wouldn't have been so messed up.

Ryan was the kind of guy who would be happy as long as he had a girl by his side. Whenever he was had a new girlfriend, he would act as if she didn't exist. It was as if the past the two had shared was now non-existent. He could find his own happiness without her, and she wanted that for him, the boy was after all a big part of her life; she just didn't want him to be her life anymore.

What about her own happiness though? She hadn't been happy in a long time and as much as she didn't want to, she knew that a big reason for that was Ryan. He always found a way to bring her down; she knew he didn't mean to, but it was inevitable, when the two were in a relationship, she was never fully happy. She felt tears starting to sting her eyes, but before they could start falling, she heard someone call out to her. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Marissa?"

She turned around and her eyes widened at the site before her, "Alex? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looked at her worriedly, "What are you doing here? "

Marissa scoffed, raised her eyebrows and looked down. She would give in and answer first at other times, but this time was totally different. "You first."

"I came home to see my parents." Alex looked at her surprisely. She's heartbroken. She acted strange.

"I thought you moved to New york and went to art school?"

Alex scoffed." You ever ask someyone about me? I'm flattered. "

"I'm sorry. Alex. " Marissa stareed at her, sadly.

"I didn't. I didn't go back to school. I work in clubs as before. "

"Why?"

"Do you want me to go back to school?"

"Yes."

"I hate school. I hate pep rally, cheerleaders, boys, and ... bonfire."

"Now I hate those stuff too." Marissa gives a forced smile. "I didn't do well at school. I screwed up. Serve me right. Huh? "

"I was just joking." Alex gave her a warm smile. "Tell me what's happened. "

Marissa looked at Alex in disbelief.

Alex put her hand on Marissa's shoulder. "Johnny died. You met him in Newport Union. Don't forget I was once at that school. "

"You know him?" Marissa is shocked.

"Not really. I just know he's a surfer when I was at that shcool. But I know a bit about what's happened to you. You shot someone to save Ryan. Then you got expelled from Harbor School. Then Johnny died for a girl from Harbor School. Enough to be headlines on newspapers. Huh? " Alex looked through Marissa's eyes. "Now tell me, what's happened?"

/

"...It's all my fault." Marissa stared out blankly.

"So you are about to commit suicide?"

"I... I just threw the necklace Ryan gave to me."

"Hah." Alex gave a contemptuous laugh. "What else you want to do? To break up with him?"

"...Maybe. Maybe I don't have to. He might break up with me. I'm too tired."

Alex looked at Marissa angrily. "Then what you get? lose your good friend then your boyfriend? You can't turn to Johnny when Ryan dumps you! Johnny died! You have nobody! "

Marissa stammers. "What... What I'm supposed to do?"

"Stop blaming yourself. Make up with Ryan."

"But this time, I think it's over. I don't want anything from him anymore."

"I know you want a break. But it will get worse if you break up. "

"What if he's determined to dump me?" Marissa looked at Alex.

"You don't even try." Alex sighed, them smiled softly, "I can't believe what I'm doing now. I'm trying to fix you and Ryan up."

"Alex. Why don't you hate me for choosing Ryan over you ? "

"I do." Alex bit her lip, "But I just hate you for the breakup. But it couldn't make me your enemy. You helped me get rid of Jody. "

"I miss the time when we were together too." Marissa said. "I'm sorry. Alex."

"Marissa you know what? I can understand why you left me. But I can't understand why you wanted Ryan back. " She glared at Marissa. " Ryan hurt you when you and that Lindsay girl got drunk at the Bait shop. Then you spent every single day together with me. I think during the time you dated me, he didn't even give a damn about you. Suddenly you wanted him back? What for? "

"I don't know. Maybe because he saved my life? "

"Now you owe him nothing. You saved his life."

"But Trey's his brother." Marissa sighed. "I put him through a lot of crap."

"But you were attacked by this guy. And you shot him to save your boyfriend. You didn't do that for revenge!"

"He didn't actually ... Rape. Maybe I was overreacted. "

"You didn't actually kill him! Why the fuck did Ryan overreact?"

Marissa smiled. "Thank you for comforting me. I couldn't talk those things to Ryan. He acted like he's brought down by my shooting his dear brother. But he blamed me when I talked those things to other guy like ...Johnny. I don't know what on earth he wanted me to do. Talk to him or not talk to him? "

Alex blinked." He doesn't deserve you. "

Marissa scoffed, "everyone tries to tell me that I don't deserve him. "

" He doesn't deserve you. " Alex stared at her. " You were a victim of a sexual assault. You saved his life. You got expelled form school for that. You're more negatively affected than him. He should do everything to get you back on track. It's his obligation. You are his patron. He's not your patron. He thought he's your patron when he just did what he's obligated to do? How dare he ask you if you went back at Harbor for him? What the fuck did he mean? A girl saved his life and almost destroyed her own life for that. If she's his girlfriend, he should help her out. If she's a stranger or broke up with him, he shouldn't help her out? What the fuck? Did it has anything to do with you being his girlfriend or not? Oh my goodness! "

"I kinda rejected him and peope ...when they tried to get me back at Harbor."

"Yes it's your fault. But he's still not your patron. You deserves better. You should stay away from that twat. "

"You just told me to make up with him." Marissa smiled bitterly.

"You shouldn't lose your boyfriend when you already lost your good friend." Alex sighed. " In the long run, you should break up with him. But not now. Now you need him. "

"Thank you. Alex." Marissa said gratefully.

Alex pretended to be angry. " I would've pretended I didn't know you if I met a happy Marissa. You broke up with me don't you remember? But I can't leave you alone when you seemed so gloomy. You need consolation.."

Marissa smiled.

"Call me. " Alex pats her shoulder. "You don't deserve to be treated wrong. You saved someone's life and you helped a maimed surfer. What you did wrong was not enough to make you a villain. See you."

Weeks later. At Marissa's favorite lifeguard tower.

"Hey, Marissa. " Alex walks in with excitement. "I get the job. I'll stay here for months."

"That's great." Marissa said."I'm glad I could help."

"You always help people, but never got the credit for it." Alex raised her eyebrows. "Too bad I'm everything but an ungrateful people like ... Some twat. Now I owe you one."

"You wouldn't mind giving me some advice?" Marissa shrugged.

"He broke up with you?"

Marissa nodded, gave a bitter smile, "After he implored me to talk with him at the school locker. He ignored my phone when I called him. "

"What?" Alex frowned. ""He asked you to talk with him then he ignored your phone? What the hell he wanted? "

"Maybe he wanted to get back at me." Marissa shrugged. "I'm ok with that."

"I would not be surpise if he broke up with you. You didn't even try to make up with him." Alex's pissed off. "But he asked you to talk with him then ignore your phone? What the hell?'

"Things gets funny. " Marissa pats Alex's shoulder. " Volchok shows up. And he's interested in me."

"Hah!" Alex couldn't help but laughing out. "What the hell that scumbag want from you?"

"Volchok told me that I could call him whenever I need some comfort."

"Ha! From when he became the good man? Then... What's Ryan doing now? "

"I think he's staying with Sadie?" Marissa shrugged.

/

(Meanwhile at the Jack's home.)

"So what do you want from me?"Jack said, with a sneer.." You think you can give me a lecture then I 'll be deeply touched and give you money I didn't pay for years? " He gave Ryan a heavy slap in the face. "Who the hell you think you are?"

"Please don't..." Sadie cried and begged.

"Shut up!" Jack didn't even bother to give Sadie a look. He stared at Ryan, "Boy, tell me how my son got hit by a car. How dare you come here pretending you are his savior and give me a lecture?"

"Sorry. It's not my fault him getting hit by the car!" Ryan almost cired out.

"It's no your fault?" Jack smiled, "I asked he not to blame you. I told him he should took it as an accident. But what the hell you did to my son later on? All of a sudden, you turned from being guilty for my son, to being patronizing. Why were you so hypocritical? Why? "

"I'm sorry..." Ryan tried to explain, then he got a heavier smack in the face.

"And you heckled him when your girlfriend wanted to stay with him! " Jack's eyes were filled with tears."Why did you heckle him! Why couldn't you show the most basic sympathy for a maimed surfer? "

"Marissa is my girlfriend and ..."

"And what? Yes she's your girlfriend. But did you have to **heckle** him? You could've **implored** him." Tears ran down Jack's face. "Johnny told me everything about you. I'm not saying it's your fault he getting hit. I'm not saying he's right for falling for your girlfriend. But he tried to help you find a job. He's not a bad person. My son is not a bad person. He's surfing career ruined. For god's sake, his career ruined!"

"Jack, I have no idea you got in touch with Johnny. ..." Sadie said intimidatedly.

"I made up with him months ago. Do I have to make an official announcement? " He glared at Sadie, "I don't want your aunt to know. She would spend child support I give to her on herself."

"Jack it's not true..."

"Shut up! Stop playing good man. You think you have a right to crash my car? " Jack turned to Ryan, "Boy, don't trust that bitch. Did she ever play **strip poker** with you? Did she? It's the matter she could do. She asked a guy to play strip poker with her 3 days after her dad passed away! She wouldn't feel sorry for anyone's death! "

"I'm sorry Jack..."

"Shut up bitch! You like strip poker huh? Ok I let you play! Bob! Aaron! Come here and play strip poker with my dear niece!"

"Oh Jack, that's too harsh." 2 guys came in.

"Just do it!" Jack growled. "Don't overreact you dark haired beauty! Nobody would rape you! Boy, did she ever read palms and told you a dark haired beauty would steal your heart?"

Sadie hung her head in shame, couldn't help crying.

"No Jack, please!" Ryan begged.

Jack seized him by the collar, then spit in his face. "Now you know the proper way speaking to people! We don't need you to give a lecture! Get out of my face! With that happy bitch! "

(At the lifeguard tower.)

Marissa's phone rang. Came after an unexpected voice. Marissa opened her eyes widely. "... Hi... Yeah... This is Marissa. I'm so sorry... It's all my fault... Ok... I give money to Johnny's mom... But why don't you blame me?... Ok ..."

Alex asked curiously while Marissa hung up the phone. "Who's that?"

"Johnny's dad. He told me to give child support to Johnny's mom. "

"Why he had you do that?"

"Johnny told him that he could trust me. " Marissa sighed. " He gave Johnny money to pay back the money we raised for Johnny's knee surgery, but Johnny turned down. Johhny thought he could pay back by his own. Why did he take it as a pay-back? I owe it to him! "

"Poor guy. But did he told you that his dad is a jerk?"

"He made up with his dad months ago. He kept it a secret. "

"Do it as early as possible. "

"Johnny's mom hate me. I don't know how to face her."

"You were forgiven by Johnny's dad. Why do you have to mind Johnny's mom? It's clearly Johnny's dad knew more about you than Johnny's mom. "

While they were talking, a guy came up.

Marissa stared at him in distaste. "What are you doing here, Kevin Volchok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Volchok said to Marissa while squinting at Alex, "I got something to give you. Alex Kelly?"

"Hi."

"Can I get you alone, Marissa?" Volchok implored.

"No. I don't kept secrets from her. " Marissa insisted.

Alex smiled.

Volchok gave her a paper bag. Marissa pulled out a watch.

"That's the watch you gave him in exchange for leaving Ryan alone?" Alex asked.

"Wow Alex you know a lot." Volchok rolled his eyes.

"I know you kidnapped someone to fight someone then ran away... "

"Alex." Marissa stopped Alex, then turned her face to Volchok. "Anyway, thanks."

Volchok made a surrender pose, "I'm sorry, Marissa. The kidnap thing went too far. I have to thank to the watch. I dropped the idea to fight Ryan just because of the watch. "

"Because of the watch?" Marissa was confused. "I thought you..."

"You thought I was scared by your boyfriend? Oh. " Volchok laughed out. "You can ask that girl about me. Alex Kelly, Kevin Volchok, and... Some other guys, Top 5 fighting beasts at Newport Union school... "

"Shut up." Alex frowned, "I'm not like you. You almost killed a guy. I never went so far."

"What?" Marissa looked at Volchok surprisedly.

"Now you still believe I was scared of your boyfriend? Just because he declared to kill me? Aha! "

"What else do you want?" Alex glared at him.

Volchok went soft, then looked at Marissa almost guiltily."I want to go on a surf tour ...For Johnny. Sounds stupid?"

"No." Marissa said. "Not a bad idea."

"...Thanks." Volchok bit his lips. "Ok i gotta go."

"Wait!" Alex stopped him, " Do you need help?"

Volchok paused, then turned around silently.

"We can offer help. It's obviously you're affected by Johnny's death. But if you want us to help you, you should be honest. " Alex sighed. "You came here just to give the watch back? You could do it open and aboveboard. Why you acted like a sneak? You must have anything else to request Marissa."

Volchok raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Alex Kelly. I didn't know your are so...considerate. "

"Marissa is my friend, and she went through so much crap, I don't want her to suffer again. "

"Well, I'll try to be frank and honest. Yesterday I met Ryan. At Sadie's house. I was gonna go find Johnny's dad with Sadie, to get his child support back. Ryan came in and provoked me. Then Sadie replaced me with Ryan. "

"So Sadie went find Johnny's dad with Ryan together?" Marissa asked.

Volchok nodded. "I guess it's not an easy mission."

Marissa and Alex exchanged their looks.

"Wait," Alex frowned, "Sadie planned to go with you then she replaced you? Why she humiliated you? "

Volchok shrugged.

"Oh my goodness. What's wrong with those people? She accepted to go with you then replaced you? Ryan implored you to talk with him then ignored your phone? What the hell? "

"Ryan ignored your phone?" Volchok looked at Marissa.

"It's not your business." Marissa said coldly. " Sadie didn't give you an opportunity when you tried to be nice, I give you. What could I help you with the surf tour stuff?"

"I don't have a specific plan." Volchok said with despair. " I need to see the manager of surf tour. But he probably won't give an opportunity. And others guys on the tour wouldn't be friendly if they knew about the whole Johnny thing. "

"I'll go with you." Marissa said, determinedly. "They hate me more. I'm the murderer for Johnny's death. ... They might scold me. Just let them scold me. It's not big deal. "

"Are you sure?" Alex looked at Marissa worriedly.

"You'll never know until you try. " Marissa looked down.

As Volchok left, Alex looked at Marissa thoughtfully. "You'd better be careful if you deal with Volchok.I can't keep a eye on you 7/24."

"You don't have to." Marissa took Alex's hand. "I wouldn't mess up anymore. I can deal with myself. You saved me. I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm just trying to get you back on track. " Alex smiled. "When shall we meet again?"

"Hmm... I hope it's a time when you need me, not when I need you."

"...ok." Alex smiled cheerly.

/ / / /

(Weeks later. At Alex's home.)

"How's everything going?" Alex asked eagerly.

"The manager promised to give Volchok a change. We had implored him for 4 times. It's really hard. Volchok's afraid that he's not good enough to go on the tour. But he said it's ok. They show hostility at first, now they begin to talk with him. Chilli could prove that. And ..."

"And what?"

"I don't want to hide anything from you. I... I have another plan with Volchok."

"What that?"

"Volchok needs money to take surf training. No,no,no, Alex, he didn't ask me for money. You know he gave up the job. I need to help him."

"How?"

"He has a distant relative in this town. A rich old woman. He need to convince her that he's got clean and changed. If he has a decent girlfriend, maybe it might work. I mean, we just pretend ..."

"What?" Alex almost jumped up. "No you don't ... You don't..."

"Alex, it's my idea. It's not his. He didn't ask me. "

"Why?" Alex glared at her, then turned around and sighed. "Well you don't have to explain. You are not my girlfriend. "

"If you don't let me do that, I won't do."

Alex nodded. "Just explain it to me. I don't help you decide. "

" I was a mess. But I used to be a social chair. I know how to please others. And Volchok's reforming. " Marissa looked at alex confidently. "I won't develop a relationship with him."

"Ok, I can trust you. But I can't trust him. If everything gets out of control... "

"I'll control it. I can make right choices." Marissa winked." I made so much mistakes. From the time you got into my life agian, I've realized a lot of things of my past. My first boyfriend cheated me with another girl, I didn't even know. I dated a garderner, I kept him a secret for months. I don't want him to be fired, he thought I did so because I looked down upon when my mom found out, he blamed me for using him to anger my mom. And he's an adult. He's an adult dated an underage. He put all the blame on me. At that time I thougt he's right. I was a bitch playing an adult! He's the victim!"

Alex fondled her hair to comfort her.

"Then you came into my life. It's best thing happened to my life. But I ruined it. And Ryan. Could it be more worse? Why I'm the one always suffered consequence? I used to take it as my fault. Now I don't buy it."

"It's back luck. But someday someone will get what he deserves to get. What goes around comes around. And you will end up happy. Go Marissa!"Alex was joking.

Marissa's phone rang. Then came after a freaking loud voice. "Coop! What the hell are you doing now?"

"Summer, I almost lose my hearing!" Marissa covered her ear with hands.

"Oh my god someone saw you walking with Volchok together, hand in hand!"

"He didn't lie." Marissa gave a wicked smile to Alex.

"Eww... You have to explain it to me! Why don't you go to school? Tonight Parents will announce their engagement don't you remember?"

"Your parents or my parents? " Marissa scoffed. "Ok, I promise I wouldn't screw up. And I'll tell you about Volchok..." Marissa paused as Alex gave her a warning look. "See you. "

"Don't talk about Volchok like propaganda." Alex warned. "Too artificial. They would doubt that you're stay with him. "

"Hmm."

"Do you care about your mom's engagement?"

"Honestly I don't care. Why do I care? She could made right choice all the time? Wrong! Why I have to support her? Damn her! Good thing Summer's dad treat me well. I hope their marriage won't break up until I go to university. I can't change her. So I don't try to. Won't ruin my life for her."

"I'm glad you sort things out this way. But what about Summer? "

"Don't worry. She will always be my best friend." Marissa looked at Alex."I'm gonna begin a boring thing with you. " She took her bag then pulled out books.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What else we can do now? Alex. I want you to go back at school. You are smart. You can do well. Now tell me your ideal job? Don't fell shy. A pirate? Or a queen?"

"You can get it related to those books?" Alex giggled. "An alchemist. No, no, no, don't show me your chemistry book..."

Then 2 girls started pillow fight. They were happy together.


End file.
